The Cylon Resistance
by ss2gohan
Summary: The Cylons weren't united in their desire of a renewed War with the Colonials. Eight of the original Twenty Human Forms were against it. The others rejected them for their pacifistic stance and ordered their termination, but they escaped...


The Cylon Resistance 

by ss2gohan

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the Battlestar Galactica series. If I did do you really think I'd be writing this and posting it here? Heck no, it'd be an episode. ;)

Hi everyone, this idea came to me while I was taking a walk the other day and it wouldn't stop nagging at me. This story picks up a few days before the 1st Season Episode 'The Hand of God' and will go A.U from there. I don't know two much about the armament of Cylon ships from the Original Series, so I'm going to make up my own.

The premise of this story is that the Cylons weren't united in their desire of a renewed War with the Colonials. Eight of the original Twenty Human-Form Cylons were against it. The other twelve Cylon Models rejected them for their pacifistic stance toward the Colonials and ordered the termination of their line. However, a large number of them managed to escape with three old Hades-Class Basestars and their Raiders. Now, having fought a guerilla-type war against their former brethren for several months; they'll soon encounter a certain fleet that we all know. And now without further ado, I give you...

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

At the weapon controls of his Raider, Jake Ryker, a model of the 15 Series, was fighting vainly in a battle with exhaustion. He and his fellow pilots had been patroling this system for tylium for over 4 hours now, and his head was beginning to bob.

His eyelids had almost closed when he felt a sharp rap on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw Becca, the E.C.O on their small ship, grinning at him.

"Tired flyboy?" she asked grinning.

"Not a bit," he shot back while attempting to straighten in his seat.

The Series 17 Model's grin grew larger. "Sure...," she said mockingly. "Just like you were sober after that party last month."

Jake rose up in half-feigned indignation, "I thought we agreed never to discuss that again."

Kyle Janson, the final member of the three-man crew of their Raider, turned his blonde head to Jake with a lecherous smirk on his craggy face. "Did Jakey-boy get to friendly with a certain red-headed?"

Becca snorted, "He practically proposed to her at the bar."

Kyle laughed loudly at and Jake felt his face begin to turn red in embarrassment. He really did have feelings for Natalie, one of the fiery-headed Series 18 Models, but after that little incident, it was no surprise that she didn't return them.

"Don't take it personally kid," said Kyle seeing the forlorn look beginning to form on his younger co-pilot's face. "Take it from an old-timer, what you really need to do is-."

He was cut off as a warning siren blared and their craft rocked from muffled weapons impacts.

"Oh, frak," cried Becca angrily as she looked at her panel. "Showing two enemy Raiders; Dradis didn't even detect them."

"Forget about that for now," barked Kyle as he strained to put the old fighter through a series of evasive maneuvers. "Jake, blow 'em to hell."

"Glad to," grunted Jake as he zeroed in on one of them with the rear gun and let loose.

His shots caught their target, the lead fighter, square in its 'head', and it exploded brilliantly. The other fighter veered off, managing to sustain only minimum damage from his brother's fiery death. This didn't deter it, however, and it continued to pursue them, firing wildly. Jake moved quickly, trying to destroy the craft before it landed in a lucky shot, but it was to no avail. Several shots hit his rear gun, disabling it and jolting their small craft hard.

"Frak!" cried Jake as he realized what had happened. "Kyle, get behind him so I can get him with the forward cannons," he said while quickly turning to another set of fire controls.

"I'm trying," said the Series 13 through gritted teeth. "Motherfrakker's pretty maneuverable."

"Dradis Contacts!" cried Becca. "More Raiders, looks like a couple of squadrons at least."

"Kyle!"

"Almost got him," he shot back.

"Becca, start the jump calculations," said Jake as finally bracketed the Raider with his cannons and fired. The streams of bright orange projectiles lanced out and intercepted their target square in the center.

"Got him," he said with a satisfied smile. That smile faded as their craft began to jolt hard again. "Kyle, what was that?"

"Ranging shots from the other Raiders," the pilot answered grimly. "We're losing speed, one of the motherfrakker's last shots hit the sublights. They'll be on us in a minute."

"Becca!"

"Calculations complete, Jump!" she replied.

Kyle turned the key and Jake closed his eyes as he heard the FTL drive cycle and felt the slight tugging sensation that occured during a jump begin. It was almost like being pulled in two directions at once. The sensation faded after a few seconds and he opened his eyes. The welcome site of their fleet's Hades-Class Basestars filled their viewport and he leaned back in his seat contentedly. They were safe; they were home.

------------------------------------------------

So love it, hate it, what ye think of it? You will review and tell me, so say we all.

For anyone curious about my Star Wars/Star Trek crossover 'The Intergalactic War' which I haven't updated in over two years, I've got some semi-good news. The reason there have been no updates are numerous: two moves, school, etc. However, it's been mostly my own procrastination that's prevented it.  
Recently, I decided to come back to it, and I'll be doing a complete and almost total revamp of the story. Hopefully, I'll have the first two new chapters of it done by mid-April, and for those of you interested, I want you to hold me to this.

Till next time  
ss2gohan


End file.
